NORDIC Human Sacrifice
by Always irritated
Summary: When the Nordics are swtitched with Characters from Vocaloid into ALICE Human Sacrifice  T to be safe  Also on DeviantArt


_**I was looking through Zerochan and I came across this picture of the Nordics as Vocaloid characters from NORDIC human sacrifice so I get an idea...and this is how it turned out**_

**Warning: (Unfortunate) Character Death **

A man with spiked up hair,bright blue eyes a smile that could brighten up anything. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"_Somewhere,there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was._

A man with short blonde hair,blue eyes and glasses appeared. He too began to speak,

_No one knew who had dreamt it. It really was such a small dream."_

A third man appeared,looking much younger than the rest.

Like the rest he had blonde hair but violet eyes,a carefree smile shone on his youthful face. He too began to speak.

"_This made the little dream think..I don't want to disappear.."_

"_How can I make people dream of me?"_

This time a much younger man appeared,his blonde hair swept back by a golden cross,his eyes blank.

"_The little dream thought and though,and then finally came up with an idea._

A boy with short silvery-white hair and violet eyes appeared. Much younger than the other three.

"_I'll make humans get lost in me,and let them create the world."_

Everything turned black,slowly fading it showed the first man,an axe over his shoulder as blood dripped down.

"_The first NORDIC was a gallant red one,"_

"_Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland"_

Blood smeared across his face,as he looked blankly on.

"_Slicing down everything in his way."_The grip of the blonde hair in his hand fell to the ground,his hand covered in blood.

"_He was followed by the bloody red patch"_

"_This new NORDIC deep in the woods._

"_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive."_A pail hand made it's way around a cold Grey pole.

"_If it weren't for the red path that he had made"_

"_No one would think that he even existed."_

The second man appeared,pieces of paper in his grasp

"_The second ALIVE was a fragile blue one"_

"_He sang to the world in the wonderland"_

"_Filling regions with so many false created notes"_

"_That were of a crazy blue world"_

"_This new NORDIC was that of a rose."_Blood dripped from the bridge of his nose

"_He was shot and killed by madman,it left a flower blooming sadly red."_The rose grew from his right eye.

"_The one who was loved was now forgotten"_With what was left of his energy,he smiled.

The third boy appeared,a soft blush covered his pudgy cheeks.

"_The third NORDIC was a little green one."_

"_Very cute and dear in the wonderland"_His small frown grew into a large smile

"_He charmed people to his every beck and call"_

"_He had made a strange green country"_

"_This new NORDIC was the country's King"_The small man sat in the large throne

"_Taken over by a distorted dream"_A small white room soon was bathed in the Crimson liquid known as blood as the Country's King sat their.

"_He was afraid of losing to death"_

"_He would forever rile his country" _

Everything became black

"_During this two children went into the woods."_

"_They had a tea party under rose trees"_

A small hand poured tea over a beautiful blood-colored rose.

"_An invitation from the castle for them was-_

"_The trump card of Hearts"_

The two younger boys appeared

"_The fourth NORDIC was two siblings"_

"_Their curiosity in the wonderland"_

"_Going through many different doors"_ A black path appeared,A red double set of doors faded in as did two others;blue and green. Two sets of footprints went from each door.

"_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat"_ A pair of legs with brown shoes with small heels walked.

"_The stubborn big brother"_

It showed the boy with the golden cross.

"_and smart little brother" _

The boy with silvery-white hair appeared.

"_Though they were the closest to **NORDIC'S WONDERLAND**"_

They gazed at the silver bars of the holding cell,hearing footsteps. They both whipped around staring at the sadistic smile on the man's face.

A sharp thump was the only thing heard,

"_They were never woken from their deep dreaming"_

"_Forever they wandered in the wonderland"_

"_**Who will be the next NORDIC?"**_

_**If you couldn't figure it out by the end here-**_

_**Meiko:Denmark**_

**Kaito:Sweden**

**Miku:Finland**

**Ren:Norway**

_**Len:Iceland**_


End file.
